14 Lutego 2011
05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5335 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5335); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5336 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5336); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 7/7 - Strachy na lachy - txt str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (Wizards of Waverly Palce) 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Lev L. Spiro; wyk.:Selena Gomez, David Henrie, Jake T. Austin, Jennifer Stone, David DeLuise, Maria Canals Barrera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Powodzenia, Abby!, odc. 24 (Good luck Abby); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Eleni; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Wójt roku 2010 - sylwetki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 BBC w Jedynce - Wielkie widowiska natury. cz. 2. Wielka wędrówka łososi (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Salmon Run.) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1638; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2027 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Eurowizja 2011; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2139; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5337 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5337); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5338 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5338); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1639; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2028 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2140; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs wyleczył kukułkę, odc. 23 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek jedli kaszę, odc. 25 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Finał polskich eliminacji - Eurowizja 2011; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:55 Finał polskich eliminacji - Eurowizja 2011; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:35 Finał polskich eliminacji - Eurowizja 2011; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Zagubieni VI - odc. 13/18 (Lost VI, ep. 13 The Last Recruit); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zagubieni VI - odc. 14/18 (Lost VI, ep. 14 The Candidate); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Mistrzowie horroru : Kobieta - jeleń (Masters of Horror, Deer Woman); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Lawina - Polowanie na mordercę (Entscheidung im Eis - Eine Frau jagt den Moerder.); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Notacje - Wojciech Giełżyński. Reporter; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia 06:05 MASH - odc. 177 (MASH (s. VIII, 610 Good Bye Radar p. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Pytając o Boga - odc. 21 "Dziecko z Przeszłością"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Nazwisko - dobrem najcenniejszym; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 113 - Ostatnie słowo; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Jacek Stachursky; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Po prostu miłość (Love files) 20'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Pytając o Boga - odc. 23 - "Fryzjerka"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Jak się zakochać?; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Święta wojna - Koniec świata (257); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 431 - Buntownik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 30 "Sekrety i kłamstwa"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/64; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pedro’s Cup - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:37 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 61 - Straszymy, bo się o was troszczymy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 62 - Klątwa Czarnej Perły; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 539 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 809; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 550; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 15/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Alibi na poniedziałek - Randka z mordercą (Ladies Night) - txt str.777 86'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005); reż.:Norma Bailey; wyk.:Colin Ferguson, Claudette Mink, Paul Michael Glaser; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Chińska rewolucja kapitalistyczna - cz. 2 (China's capitalist revolution) 43'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Rob Colstream; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 2/12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Randka z mordercą (Ladies Night) 86'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005); reż.:Norma Bailey; wyk.:Colin Ferguson, Claudette Mink, Paul Michael Glaser; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie programu 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:38 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:53 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:37 Pogoda 08:39 Poranek TVP Info 08:54 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:08 Pogoda 09:12 Gość poranka 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:21 Pogoda 10:23 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:29 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz 22:24 Pogoda 22:30 Gość "Info Dziennika" 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 23:44 Pogoda 23:50 Sportowy wieczór 00:09 Cyrk ze złamanym sercem - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 01:08 Minęła dwudziesta 01:51 Telekurier 02:08 Info Dziennik flesz 02:15 Pogoda 02:17 Gość "Info Dziennika" 02:29 Info Dziennik 03:07 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 03:19 Sportowy wieczór 03:29 Raport z Polski 03:40 Za kulisami PRL 04:05 Minęła dwudziesta 04:48 Telekurier 05:05 Listy do PRL-u 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Bartok Wspaniały - film animowany (USA,1999) 09:05 Miodowe lata: Język ciała (72) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Podwójny romans (11) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Czarny kot (12) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Niewidoczny prześladowca (123) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi: Urlop z mikrofalówki (21) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Podagra (266) 13:00 Ostry dyżur (11) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1245) 14:45 Zamieńmy się żonami (69) - reality show 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zabójstwo na kolację (124) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (50) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1246) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Smak życia (236) 20:00 Megahit: Pan i pani Smith - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2005) 22:45 Tsotsi - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,RPA,2005) 00:50 Na każde wezwanie (7) 02:00 Program interaktywny 04:40 TV Market 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Prosto w serce (30) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:25 Mango 13:20 Detektywi: Spotkanie 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (3) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Kiedy mężatka zalicza wpadkę z kochankiem 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Prosto w serce (31) 18:25 Detektywi: Kasia i Grześ 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1395) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zostawiłeś nas 21:30 Agenci NCIS 6 (8) 22:30 Usta Usta 2 (9) 23:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 00:05 Tajemnice Smallville (1/22) 01:05 Co za tydzień 01:30 Uwaga! 01:50 Arkana magii 03:10 Rozmowy w toku: Kiedy mężatka zalicza wpadkę z kochankiem 04:05 Nic straconego 05:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski: Rajd Koszyce 05:20 mała Czarna - talk show 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol (117) 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:20 Morze miłości (111) 10:20 Osaczona (99) 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (121) 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski: Rajd Koszyce 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Galileo (77) - program popularnonaukowy 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (80) 17:00 Osaczona (100) 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (122) 19:00 Morze miłości (112) 20:00 Galileo (191) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 W poszukiwaniu Edenu - film dokumentalny 22:05 Tajemny świat szpiegostwa - film dokumentalny (USA,2004) 23:05 Przepowiednia z Awinionu (8) - serial fantasy 00:20 mała Czarna - talk show 01:20 Sporty walki: Bellator Fighting Championships 03:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:15 TV Market 04:50 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Burza uczuć (637) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (117) 09:30 Dyżur (12) 10:00 Duch Eleny (17) 11:00 Burza uczuć (638) 12:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (118) 14:00 Duch Eleny (18) 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Barbie i magia Pegaza - film animowany (USA,2005) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Pan Andersen opowiada (19) 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (59) 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (25-27) 20:00 Junior TV: Byli sobie wynalazcy (5) 20:30 Maska Batmana - film animowany (USA,1993) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Gryzący mordercy (4) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 UFC Walki mistrzów (2) - program rozrywkowy 00:30 WWE Superstars - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Programy powtórkowe 03:30 Nocne hity - program muzyczny 05:30 Telemarket 05:20 Marina (123) 06:10 Na Wspólnej (846) 06:40 Szymon Majewski Show 10: Joanna Brodzik i Magdalena Gessler - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Chuck (11) 08:30 Brzydula (233) 09:00 Brzydula (234) 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 (11) 10:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 (12) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Apetyt na kasę 14:05 Marina (124) 15:05 Szymon Majewski Show 10: Magdalena Różczka, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Paweł Wilczak i Wojciech Mecwaldowski - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Chuck (12) 17:00 Brzydula (235-ost.) 17:30 Majka (1) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 (13) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 (14) 20:00 True Story: Gdy wspomnisz o mnie - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1990) 22:00 Nie z tego świata (21) 22:55 Wojna umysłów - film sensacyjny (Kanada,2001) 00:55 Arkana magii 03:00 Zakończenie programu 79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Trzy Szalone Zera odc.8 - Monika w ogniu (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Opole 2009 na bis /27/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Smaki polskie - Polędwiczki wieprzowe w sosie żurawinowym; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 315; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 316; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Kabaretożercy - (5); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1629; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 106* Koncesja; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Czas honoru - odc. 11* - Szanowny pan Gestapo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 18; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Festiwal Twórczości KOROWÓD 2010 - "Nie przerywajcie zabawy" - koncert piosenek J. K. Pawluśkiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Przedwiośnie - odc. 4/6 - Staw i kapliczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Radosław Pazura; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne (na bis); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1629; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 20; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 1/13 - Jak zamieszkali na polanie (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Finał polskich eliminacji - Eurowizja 2011; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:55 Finał polskich eliminacji - Eurowizja 2011; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:35 Finał polskich eliminacji - Eurowizja 2011; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 23:35 Sukces... - odc. 4/9* - Zdjęcie rodzinne; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1629; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 1/13 - Jak zamieszkali na polanie (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); reż.:Natasa Bohackova; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Nikt tylko ty; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Wszystko jest możliwe 60'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Brygida Dworak-Mich, Drago Hari; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 08:00 Pajęczyna - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1982) 08:45 Odezwij się - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1976) 09:35 Poza grą - film dokumentalny (Holandia,2008) 11:05 Miasto nad rzeką Czarnego Smoka - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 12:00 Akademia: Basen - fabularyzowany serial dokumentalny 12:30 Palety: Courbet. Miejsce śmierci 13:10 Yo-Yo Ma i jego inspiracje Bachem: Muzyczny Ogród - program muzyczny 14:15 Ukryta forteca - film przygodowy (Japonia,1958) 16:35 Podróże z piosenkami - reportaż 17:25 Droga wewnętrzna - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 18:05 Ptaszka - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1994) 19:30 Anna German - recital 20:10 Animacja Studia Ghibli: "Podniebna poczta Kiki" - felieton 20:12 Animacja Studia Ghibli: Podniebna poczta Kiki - film animowany (Polska,1989) 22:05 Noc z muzyką klasyczną: Szkoła słuchania (2) 23:00 Noc z muzyką klasyczną: Vladimir Horowitz w Białym Domu - koncert 00:15 Noc z psychologią: Skaza - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Wielka Brytania,1992) 02:05 Noc z psychologią: Studio alternatywne: Pornografia - magazyn 03:10 Noc z psychologią: Okna: Nasza seksualność - magazyn 03:50 Rozmowy istotne: Wiktor Jerofiejew - wywiad 04:15 Zakończenie programu 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.02.1987 08:30 Notacje: Józefa Życińska. Moja wojna po wojnie 08:40 Dzieje Polaków: Słowiański świt 08:45 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Słowiański świt 09:30 Dzieje Polaków: Słowiański świt 09:35 Etniczne klimaty: Romowie z Andrychowa 10:05 Historia i film: Czterej pancerni i pies: Rozstajne drogi (7/21) 10:50 Historia i film: "Czterej pancerni i pies" - dyskusja 11:05 Dwaj ludzie z filmem: Paweł Woldan - cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Spór o historię. Czy możliwa jest jedna historia Europy? - debata 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Przekleństwo Jałty 12:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Warto wiedzieć: Sensacje XX wieku: Mata Hari 13:00 Polskie bitwy: Bitwa pod Oliwą - cykl dokumentalny 13:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Zapomniana rocznica - program historyczny 14:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu: Był raz dobry świat. Film o Janie Krzysztofie Kelusie - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 15:00 Na własne oczy: Wszyscy jesteśmy z węgla - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 15:45 Mistrzowie drugiego planu: Barbara Rachwalska - magazyn 16:15 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Rudy, Alek, Zośka - film dokumentalny (Polska,1996) 17:15 Historia i film: Czterej pancerni i pies: Brzeg morza (8/21) 18:00 Historia i film: "Czterej pancerni i pies" - dyskusja 18:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Generał Anders i jego żołnierze - magazyn historyczny 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.02.1987 19:30 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Kultura Węgrów 20:00 Criminal tango: Spacer z pistoletem 20:30 Ex libris 20:40 Flesz historii 21:00 Tajna historia ZSRR: Pokój i wojna 21:15 Tajna historia ZSRR: Gubernie zachodnie 21:30 Sensacje XX wieku: Fabryki śmierci (1) 22:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Najgłębsza tajemnica (2) 22:30 Konspiracja u króla Jana - film dokumentalny (Polska,1989) 23:00 Polonusi w Europie: Kształtowanie Szwajcarii 23:20 Odkrywanie Warszawy: Ursynów 23:45 Zakończenie programu 79x79px 07:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Grand Prix 2011 - Gandawa; STEREO, 16:9 09:50 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Garmisch - Partenkirchen - kombinacja mężczyzn - zjazd; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Finał Pucharu Polski; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 TELEZAKUPY 13:50 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Garmisch - Partenkirchen - kombinacja mężczyzn - slalom; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Koszykówka kobiet - Polska - Gwiazdy PLKK; STEREO, 16:9 17:20 Piłka nożna - Liga Szkocka: Dundee United - Celtic Glasgow; STEREO, 16:9 19:20 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Grand Prix 2011 - Gandawa; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Z archiwum TVP - Wunderteam; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Garmisch - Partenkirchen - kombinacja mężczyzn - zjazd, slalom; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Magazyn hokejowy - Po bandzie; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Finał Pucharu Polski; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Zakończenie dnia 79x79px 06:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 49 - Sylwester; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda dziewiąta czyli nieprawdopodobny rozwój akcji doprowadzony do niespodziewanego finału; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 10/14 - Czarny Książę (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Aleja gwiazd - Robert Kudelski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 M jak miłość - odcinek 50; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 50 - Kłopoty z dziećmi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 50; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Przeprowadzki - odc. 6/10 - Nocnik panny Agaty Turskiej; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Zmiennicy - odc. 10/15 - Krzyk ciszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Aleja gwiazd - Bożena Stachura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 50 - Syndrom weterana; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 51; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 51 - Rozterki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21 - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:50 Aleja gwiazd - Bożena Stachura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 11 - Wspólny wróg; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Szpital Three Rivers - odc. 10 (Three Rivers s. I ep. 10 A Roll of the Dice); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Ekstradycja II - odc. 5/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Glina - odc. 9/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2011 roku